The Cereal Killer
by Miyamoto
Summary: *STOPPED* Both Shiho and Shinichi turn back into their true selves. Who or what is behind it?...
1. Edogawa Yasaku

The Cereal Killer

[][1]  
[][2]  
[][3]
[][4]

[][5]
[][6]

The Cereal Killer  The Cereal Killer   
  
  
  
Part 1: Edogawa Yasaku   
  
It was a quiet day in Teitan high school. The reason being there where no pupils to disrupt the peace. A woman walked towards the school. She had shoulder length reddish blonde hair and glasses. She moved swiftly and in a restless way. She slipped into the building and scanned the entrance hall until she spotted a door that stated it belonged to the head teacher. She entered the room. It very neat…much like it occupant. The occupant was a middle-aged lady with short brown hair that was getting rather grey with age. She glanced up at the newcomer with a glare, casing the light to reflect off her half moon spectacles.   
  
"Yukiko Haibara… I presume?" She said only offering an icy smile with a slight hesitation.   
"Yes! I'm here about the job…I understand there a vacancy for a science teacher"   
"Do you have any qualifications?" the teacher asked suspiciously.   
"Yes! I have a degree in chemistry and physics!"   
"Hmmm…I see" she acknowledged disbelievingly. "Well…if you really think you're up for it…tomorrow at 9:00 sharp!" "…And if you fail…" Her glasses flashed, "…I'll have to resort to giving you a detention"…   
  
...'How many false identities will I have to live under until fate is satisfied' Haibara asked herself as she walked. 'Home...Where is mine?'… She was going to the Kudo house. The first time she'd been there was when she was fleeing for her life…'what will life throw at me next?'…   
  
"AI! LOOK OUT!!!!" Someone yelled.   
She turned to see the headlights of a lorry heading towards her. It wasn't going to stop in time. For a moment she seemed paralysed with fear, then she jumped out of the vehicles way and onto the pavement.   
  
"Hey Ai! Are you alright?" demanded a familiar voice from beside her.   
"I…I…I'm fine" Shiho confirmed shakily.   
Shinichi frowned "were you thinking too much again? The meaning of life is not going to just come to you if you stand there thinking about it!!"   
Shiho nodded "I know. I was only…"   
Shinichi raised his arm "Save it and tell me when we get home…"   
Shiho sighed "Home…Where's mine…"   
"This is exactly what I mean!" Shinichi frowned again "Why are you so keen on speaking in riddles? They are just depressing to you!"   
Shiho said nothing…   
"Come on Ai! Lets go home and I'll get a pizza!" Shinichi grinned widely…   
  
…The mansion loomed tall behind cold metal gates. It had been many months since this house had been inhabited. Now it had temporary owners but a shadow approached the house. The sound of phone ringing and echoed throughout the entire mansion…   
  
Shinichi hastily picked up the phone and hoped who ever it was would speak first.   
  
"Shinichi? …" 'That's good' Shinichi sighed 'It's only mum'   
"Hello! Kudo Shinichi, Edogawa Conan and Edogawa Yasaku speaking…"   
"Edogawa Yasaku…? What's happened now?" 'Yasaku Edogawa?' Yukiko thought 'I've heard a lot of stupid names in my lifetime but that one just takes the biscuit'   
"Ha, ha…it's kind of a long story"   
"Good thing I've got all night then!"   
"Well…it started when Ran got a new box of cereal. Grape-O's …I think that was the name anyway…"   
  
… …"Conan, do you want to try something new?" Ran asked smiling down at him   
"Um…Sure" Conan answered not bothering to look up from the paper he was reading.   
Ran poured some milk into the cereal and placed in front of Conan. Conan slowly chewed it while pondering over a case in the news article.   
About 5 minutes later Conan got up headed out the door…   
  
Five minutes later Conan was walking absentmindedly to school. 'Another day in the life of detective child: Kudo Shinichi …My autobiography is not going to be a huge success I already know it…' Conan thought 'Where are those guys' he asked himself while looking around for Ayumi, Mitsuhiko and Genta, who bumped into him here almost every morning. All of a sudden he felt giddy and almost lost his balance he grabbed for a wall and leaned on it for second before getting back up again. Suddenly he spotted the so-called 'detective boys'… "Hi!" he yelled running over   
"Hello! Can we help you with something, mister?"   
"Stop being silly! It's me, you know!"   
The three stared at him…   
"My parents told me not to converse with strangers with guns, matches or green trousers. Even though your trousers aren't green I still don't trust you" Ayumi explained suspiciously.   
Conan looked annoyed; he didn't have time for this. "Are you walking home after school?" Conan needed a topic starter and that was the first that came to mind.   
Misuhiko growled "Are you are asking that so you know if you can abduct Ayumi on the way home from school?"   
  
The four of them turned away and walked off. Was it something he had said or maybe what he looked like? He reached down and adjusted his tie…   
"TIE?" Conan yelped. Was he wearing tie? Yes and the rest of the Teitan school uniform too. He felt for his glasses. Not there… Could it be? Had he become the high school detective yet again? … …   
  
"…That was how it happened!" Shinichi explained down the phone. He paused to hear his mother's response.   
"Well! You'd better be careful! The men in black are still out to get you aren't they! I know! Why don't you come live with me?"   
"…" Shinichi hung up and left the phone off the hook. "Phew!"   
  
"That was you mother, I presume?" Shiho asked   
"Yes and she wants me to go live with her!" Shinichi announced for all the world to hear.   
"Why don't you?" Shiho questioned   
"It would break Ran's heart to see Conan leave too,"   
Shinichi said sadly. "Listen Ai! I mean Shiho Miyano...I mean Yukiko Haibara…Oh' I'm tired. I'm going to bed," Shinichi said taking to the stairs.   
Shiho gazed after him with large unblinking eyes. She muttered into the darkness "It would break my heart to watch you get killed! Kudo…" Shiho may not the kindest person but she was by no means evil…She watched Shinichi. She had seen many people die and suffer. Why was this so different? Why couldn't she tear herself away when their eyes meet? She was a bright woman and an educated scientist but she knew she was very ignorant when it came down to reasoning with… love!   
  


[Back ^_^][7]  


   [1]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/bin/linktracker?link=af/adskins/link08
   [2]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/bin/linktracker?link=af/adskins/link16
   [3]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/bin/linktracker?link=af/adskins/link14
   [4]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/bin/linktracker?link=angelfire/inlinead/aflogo
   [5]: /cgi-bin/email_this_page/display_form
   [6]: /cgi-bin/email_when_updated/display_form
   [7]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/Yukiko



	2. Rain of Reality

The Cereal Killer 

The Cereal Killer 

By Miyamoto 

Part 2: Rain of Reality 

"Good morning" Shinichi confirmed sleepily. 

Shiho looked up from her bowl of grape O's. "What…" 

Shinichi, by looking at her face, could tell that she hadn't gotten a blink of sleep last night. It was hardly surprising really. He was surprised he had and he felt tired too. He was about to mention it when Shiho spoke… 

"Didn't you sleep last night?" 

Shinichi quickly shut his mouth. 

If she hadn't looked so exhausted she might have been looking wide-eyed and innocent. 

Shiho noted the sleepiness in Shinichi eyes and put it down as not enough sleep! She felt drowsy too but that was to be expected… Despite the yearning she felt that told her to sleep she got up and headed out the door. She needed to work and she needed some space too… 

Shiho's `working' day didn't go at all well. She drank five coffees and avoiding Ms Judy wasn't easy. She explained all the things she needed too and then left for Shinichi's home straight after that. She knew something was wrong. Something was draining her of her energy. She, for every second of the day, wanted everything to be the way it had been. At home, with Agasa experimenting in the basement, and best of all asleep under warm blankets. All snug! 

"Excuse me, Haibara-san? Are you alright?" 

Shiho jolted awake. Ran looked at the teacher. Shiho muttered in response "…Yes Ran, thank you for your concern…" 

Ran walked back to her seat. How did this new teacher know her name? She sighed and decided she must have told her. She thought for a minute and then simply though nothing of it. Shiho however, got up and left the room. 

Shinichi returned to his house, annoyed and fed up. 

As Shiho had occupied the sofa, he dragged himself upstairs and into his room. It was strange but ever since becoming full sized Shinichi had felt unbelievably sleepy. The phone began to ring, deciding he didn't want to explain to his mother why he wanted to stay in Japan he didn't pick up. The phone kept nagging at him but finally stopped about twenty rings later. `Geez, she is persistent…' Shinichi muttered… 

At that Shinichi fell into an unpleasantly unsettling sleep. 

… …Ran was there. 

A strange blue light surrounded both Shiho and Shinichi. For unapparent reasons this didn't surprise him. 

She saw Ran with Kogorou but something was missing… He wasn't there. Conan had become a large part of the family. Ran had called him `a cute little brother' she had taken him in and mothered him. He realised that he felt bad he hadn't thought of calling Ran. The light turned red and then black and then nothing… … 

Shinichi awoke with the intention of calling Ran but when he got to the phone he saw Shiho was there. She put the phone down and told Shinichi that she realized that she needed to tell Agasa where she was and who… 

"I realized it when I dreamt that…" 

Shinichi looked at her stupidly "Did you have the same dream as me? The one with the Blue and red lights and Ran?" 

"No" Shiho explained dejectedly "I dreamt that I the organization had found me but there was nobody to save me" 

"Yes… And as if Agasa is awfully good at that?" Shinichi heaved a sigh. 

"The cereal… You do realise it must be the cereal that did this?" Shiho asked him suddenly… 

"Or course I do!" Shinichi said definitely. 

"And do you know why?" 

"Well… No…" 

"I asked Agasa to help me out on this." Shiho explained "After the mug of Coffee. Somehow it found that we were drugged and then it did this by…" Shiho began 

"You talk of it as a you would a person! It's a cereal!" Shiho was paranoid and very pessimistic. She thought that everyone and everything was out to get her… but cereal? How could such a tasteless and yet grape flavoured cereal be evil? Shinichi was way beyond confusion. 

How could she expect him to believe her? He was the type or person that saw past things to see the criminal. Couldn't he see that the cereal was created by the black organisation in order to track them down and … the thought of it brought tears to her eyes. Shinichi was kind and caring but when it came to her and her past life he was blind. He had let her where nobody else would have dared to. He and Agasa had invited her to join them in their lives and allow her to be part of them. She owed them so much but they were still blind in the ways of untainted evil. He looked at death like one would a tiger in a cage, he knew it was dangerous and he knew it could kill but he didn't see that even a tiger of death could escape. Shinichi was like a child, he knew death was there but he refused to believe that it happened to people like him… 

She wished she could describe why she knew that the cereal had to be to blame but she couldn't. It was beyond her knowledge to do so. Maybe it couldn't be explained; maybe she had some strange sixth sense that nobody could see. Whatever it was, it wasn't going to be easy to hide forever… 

Shinichi and Shiho, as always, brought a take away. Neither of them, if they could cook, could be bothered to do so. They awaited further news of the cereal in their own rooms. Each of them had the consequences of staying like this relaying in their heads. 

Shinichi hoped that Agasa would hurry up and get him turned back sometime soon. He didn't like the sleepy side effects and above all Ran was going to be wondering where he was. He knew Ran would be busy trying to track him down and bugging Kogorou to worry too. Shinichi smiled a weak smile at the thought of. Ran always put others first. She'd run after him on the night that the drug had been forced down his throat by the men in black. Everyone else came before Ran, in her eyes. Shinichi laughed at himself bitterly… 

Shiho looked sadly at the room Shinichi had lent her. He was so kind and he was going to tracked be down if he didn't do something fast. She had never had much family while she was growing up. The only person she knew to talk to was her sister. She could talk and spill out anything to her but Akemi had died. The police thought it had been suicide but they were so wrong. She was one of the few that knew the truth. Home is where the heart is. Her heart had died along with her sister. She didn't have a home. 

When she had collapsed outside the Kudo home, she knew that she was going to die. She had almost welcomed it. Instead of that she had been welcomed by Shinichi's neighbour and brought into his home. Whenever life seemed nearly at an end. Something saved her. Why? She was always suffering… and for what? She looked sadly at the memories and blinked away tears… 

Agasa searched his mind for an excuse and hoped that Ran was credulous enough to fall for it. He racked his brains and Ran listened to the excuse lamely. Hoping that it was good news. 

…"But why didn't he call?" 

"He must have been too exited…Listen Ran! I know you are worried but he's going to be fine!" Agasa made up. 

"Ok…" Ran answered slowly. 

She had just been told that Conan's mother had found a place to live and that she had picked him up while he'd been at school. She knew Conan would have had to leave soon but this somehow she'd hoped he was going to have stayed forever. She didn't understand. She thought Conan cared as much as too call her. Then again…She thought Shinichi did too. She felt bad to compare the little Conan to the egotistical teenage Shinichi again but they had so very much in common why doubt the obvious? She kept thinking that Conan was going to walk trough the door and happily announce that he was home as he did every day after school. Did he think of her? He was probably far to busy with his real parents to care about her now. He was probably having so much fun with his family to remember that she existed. If Conan had forgotten her…had Shinichi done the same? … 

Agasa missed Ai. She had such cold eyes. He didn't fully understand her but on the other hand nobody did. She was more to him than a child he had no choice but to care for. Agasa knew Shiho's secret but under those cold sullen eyes that had seen evil, was Ai, the little child who longed for friends. Agasa missed the girl who looked after him, as she would have a parent or a different close relative. Though he was older than her, she had cared for him. Now Ai need him so he needed to help Ai. He needed to find out what was behind the cereal and how to stop it…even if it was unstoppable. 

…Agasa experimented all though the night and got up to make himself some breakfast. He was going go pour on some milk when he realised something. Outside was light! Suddenly he realised what could defeat the dreaded grape O's! 

"What…" Agasa said, "…is the opposite to light?" 

Shiho blinked uncaringly at Agasa "Darkness…" she answered dryly. "Are you suggesting we stay in the darkness?" 

Shinichi sighed, he didn't know but it was worth a try… 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	3. The End Of The Tunnel

1 The Cereal Killer  
  
By Miyamoto  
  
Part 3: The End Of The Tunnel  
  
"Who would have thought it?" Conan asked in awe "The darkness was the answer to helping us get back to being normal selves!" Agasa had decided to accompany Conan home to Ran; he hoped she hadn't evolved the police. It was late evening and the sun was shining a radiant reddish orange as it started to set.  
  
"The sun is so beautiful! The colour of roses"  
  
"I suppose that's good, is it?" asked Conan breaking up the moment.  
  
Ai looked mildly annoyed "It is actually!"  
  
Shinichi looked ready to argue back" Well I would think that if…"  
  
"Conan?" Conan turned to see who had called his name  
  
"Conan?!" Ran called again. Conan stared at her in the sunset for a minute but ran to embrace her "Hi! Ran-nee-chan"  
  
When the two broke apart, Ran started to speak "So did you enjoy it at your mothers?"  
  
"My mother is not as fun as Ran-nee-chan!" Conan said quickly  
  
Suddenly Ran seemed to see Agasa for the first time "Thanks, for bringing Conan home!!" she said happily waving at the two as she and Conan went inside talking…  
  
Ai said nothing, but Agasa could something was lying unforgettable in her mind. She had faced death and escaped it. Did she have a purpose? No person like her could but even as she thought this she was over come by the strangest feeling. She felt like crying because she had been afraid and laughing because she had defied it. She turned and faced Agasa  
  
"Agasa? …"  
  
Agasa watched her quizzically. "Yes…"  
  
"I've never, Nobody would…I…" She tried to organize her thoughts "I want to thank you…that's the second time you've saved my life…Thanks"  
  
Agasa smiled, she had those eyes again: those big lost child-like eyes. Ai smiled back "If I was ever was invited to join the organization, I'd sooner kill myself than let Gin hurt you"  
  
Agasa wasn't sure of what to say "Thanks" he replied. "Thanks very much!" 


End file.
